Running In the rain
by TnaKnockoutTaylor
Summary: This is a one shot  not requested  But this tittle is based on hinder: Running the rain. This is kinda suspense but luckly theres a crappy happy ending so please tell me what u think Jeff/Maria


_she cuts herself to forget him..._  
_And every time the wounds get deeper..._  
_Tonight's the night she's gonna shed her skin..._  
_Because she's thinking that he dosen't need her..._  
_She's wishing all this would end..._  
_And she's gonna try to take her own life again..._

Maria POV 'Why does he always ignore me? What have I ever done to him? Was he really cheating on me?' Maria thought when she was slowly walking to her hotel room.  
As she opened her hotel room door she through her stuff on her bed and went to the bathroom.  
She turned on the water and grabbed a towel to wash her smeared make-up.  
When she got with it she looked in the mirror at herself and thinking how she was slowly loosing her 2 year boyfriend Jeff Hardy to immortal and the Knockouts all over him.  
She looked down and found a razor and she slowly grabbed it.

_Wait I know your heart has been shattered..._  
_But there's someone worth the wait..._  
_There's so much more that matters..._  
_And I know you will be alright..._  
_Just try to love the little things in life..._  
_Like running in the rain _

Jeff POV

_He drinks alone to forget her..._  
_And everytime the room starts spinning..._  
_He starts to think about where they were..._  
_And when she told him that she dosen't need him..._  
_He's wishing this would end..._

"Hey Bro whats going on with you and Maria?" Jeff's older brother Matt came next to him and looked at his brother and he drank alot and Matt just shook his head but waited for an answer.

"Well I guess I screwed us up bad because she told me that she dosen't need me and I should've known better then just to ignore and I don't know but i'm a shit face for that."  
Jeff said as he drank, Matt was worried about them Maria and Jeff.

"Well Maybe you shouldn't of told her to go away alot and hang with fourtune." Mickie said as she folded her arms and Jeff just shook his head.

"Micks you know I love her but I am so stupid to ever fall with immortal but its my job" Jeff pleaded.

"No...You could've leave immortal adn be with your girlfriend of 2 years" She said cockingly.

"Mickie leave Jeff alone. It bad enough with the drinks" Matt said and Jeff just looked at matt then the drinks.

"Ok you know what I will leave immortal just for her and I can't stand without her in my life" Jeff said and Mickie and Matt smiled at him.

Jeff Ran out of the bar and it was pouring down rain he was getting soaked from running to the hotel room. 'I'm not gonna give her up now' He thought.

_Wait I know your heart has been shattered..._  
_But there's someone worth the wait..._  
_There's so much more that matters..._  
_And I know you will be alright..._  
_Just try to love the little things in life..._  
_Like running in the rain..._

Maria POV

"FUCK!" Maria yelled at herself in the bathroom as blood was dripping off the razor.  
As Maria trying to cutt for the 3rd time she stopped and she knew. She jumped and heard a door closed she quickly wiped everything down.  
"Maria?" She heard a whisper of hurt and she turned to see Jeff looking at her as he was stanging by the door frame.  
Maria instantly looked down and broke down in crying she was now sitting sitting on the bathroom floor.  
Jeff rushed over to her quickly and he saw blood on the bathroom counter and felt really shit for what he has done to her.

"Maria? I'm soo sorry I didn't mean to do anything to hurt you..I was to blind by them and all the shitty drama with them" jeff told her and he was holding her tight not letting go and he bandged her wrist it wasn't as bad but Maria wouldn't talk at all to him.  
Jeff picked Maria up in bridal style and gently laid her in bed. and she was up on cuddling with him.

"Jeff? When I said I don't need you..I don't mean it..I was to frustrated the way you treated me..and I'm sorry for the blood"Maria said mummbling into his shirt and he stroked her red hair.

"Its fine I love you and no matter what I'm gonna treat you the same as we were before." He said and they both kissed and was happliy back into each other arms and sleeping.

I hoped you enojoyed this suspense romance or what REVIEW! I like this one


End file.
